This invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling the response of a pressurized water reactor in a nuclear power plant to rapid fluctuations in load. More particularly, it is directed to such a method and apparatus in which a control system setpoint is varied in response to small rapid changes in plant turbine load in such a manner that the setpoint variations match the expected variations in the controlled parameter. It is also directed to such a method and apparatus in which the width of the deadband in the response of the rod control system to changes in a load signal is varied as a function of the magnitude of rapid fluctuations in the magnitude of the load signal.